


Healer

by Xings_unicorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, fanxing - Freeform, krislay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xings_unicorn/pseuds/Xings_unicorn
Summary: Yixing is an immortal mystical creature from the heavens, he owns special powers passed down from his ancestors. He's the only healer left after humans had murdered all of them and his family, and he's the most unique among them and other creatures, and he is of importance to the heavens, so the gods of life sent guardians to protect him.But yixing knows just how to get his vengeance.However things don't always go the way you want them to be.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	1. Prequel

Yixing is running, panting vigorously as he skipped through the trees. He's got cuts and bruises on his arms and legs, his long hair tied with a red tie as it flew with his speedy running. His once beautiful robe is now stained in both blood and dirt.

His legs were going numb as he kept running, looking back every now and then to look if they were still chasing him.

He had just watched his whole family die, murdered by the insane creatures called humans.

Yixings face is tear stained as fear and anger ebbed in his veins him like venom. He could feel a sting in his thigh as he ran but with adrenaline rushing in his veins he couldn't feel anything.

Yixing just ran.

And cried as he remembered his parents faces, full of agony and fear, it wasnt fear for them, it was fear for him. Yixing could read the pleading look in his mothers gentle eyes.

Run! Get away from here!

He didn't want to, he didn't want to just run away like this, but the look in his mothers eyes made him paralyzed.

He rounded a corner when he found a plant covered opening to a cave, he quickly got inside, his bare feet splashing with water in the ground of the cave making him colder than he already was.

Once he was sure that he was completely safe and hidden in the new hideout as he watched through the grass as few people ran past him with berated breath. He gripped on the stoned wall slowly falling to the ground as he hugged his knees to himself, the cold overtaking him as it started raining outside, making everything worse.

His robe is now completely wet as he breathed heavily and started crying muffling his sobs into his robes, pictures of his parents kept flashing in his head and their traumatized expression.

He felt a sharp sting in his left thigh as he winced, he exposed the milky skin of his left thigh only to find it completely sliced through, crimson blood flooding down his legs contrasting with his milky skin.

You may think that healers bodies heal by themselves, they dont. They can heal themselves though, but it took up a lot of their energy.

Yixing started feeling dizzy from the amount of blood he lost through his thigh, he didn't even have enough energy to heal himself, but he took a deep breath mustering all the energy he got left to his wound.

His wound was barely healed but healed enough to stop the bleeding before his body gave in, collapsing on the rock cold ground of the eery cave.

~~~

Yifan woke with a start, he quickly got up fixing his attire as he gripped his sword and adjusted it in its place on his hip. He stood on the branch of the tree he was sleeping in as the voice that woke him up started again.

Li Jiaheng

Yifan turned around abruptly to see a glowing body stood right next to him on the branch, Yifan then knew exactly what this was. A request from the above for him.

He rarely got these kind of requests, but when he did he always completed them accurately, earning a lot of fortunes. Which was enough for Yifan. He stood straight alerted as he noticed that the figure in front of him was floating, and not standing on the branch.

"Wu Yifan, you've got an order." the floating figure spoke.

"What is it?" yifan asked skeptically.

"You're sent as a guardian this time. a healer. Zhang Yixing." the floating figure said "find him and protect him. Keep him safe."

Yifan nodded "where is he?" He asked, curious about who was such important to the heavens,

"You'll know when you find him." he answered. 

Yifan just nodded before the figure disappeared into nothingness.

Yifan then jumped off the tree branch and soared to the black star littered sky, beginning his long mission, unaware of what awaits him.

~~~

When yixing woke up he felt frozen, he grunted as he tried to get up. He almost stumbled as he leant on the wall, the sky was pitch black outside, but yixing knew he couldn't stay here any longer.

He walked quickly into the dark forest without a destination, just wanting to get as far as he could from here.

He then heard rustling and hurried footsteps behind him, he rushed his pace hating how weak he is, if only he was strong or owned another power, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't be like this. Desperately running for his life.

Before he could run anymore he felt daggers stab his back, he screamed as he fell to the ground face first, he struggled to get up as the stinging pain on his back made him unable to move a muscle.

"There you are" a voice said as the owner of it approached yixing, "pitiful little thing." The human said as he inched closer to yixing a sword in hand as he slowly raised it, before he could slaughter yixing, yixing screamed as he put all of his spiritual power in one blow at the human, which made him crash to the ground lifelessly.

Yixing panted as he looked in terror at the dead figure infront of him, not quite knowing what had happened. Yixing then hurriedly gathered all the strength he got left, removing the daggers on his back with a muffled scream before he broke into a run.

He was running aimlessly at this point, he knew all too well that hes gonna die, he didn't know why he was running at this point anymore.

Too absorbed in his own thoughts he barely noticed the body standing in front of him, he immediately halted.

Thats it, this is his end. He knew theres no way for him to fight anymore, he was barely able to walk or stand.

He knew he has no time, but he continued running when he heard loud shouts nearing him hoping that the figure infront of him would not mind him, or try to stop him. But he knew he was just hoping.

Just as he tried to bypass the broaded figure however, he cursed wincing as he felt a strong hand grabbing his elbow stopping him from walking a step further, and with no strength left in him, he wasn't even able to struggle. He decided to just admit to his fate, and stop struggling.

He's going to die.

~~~

Yifan skipped through the trees focusing his senses on a certain spiritual power, he stopped abruptly when he felt it.

It was so weak, almost like it was not there, Yifan was surprise how one could posses such weak spiritual power, and survive with it.

He followed the weak signal of it until he came to a halt, spotting the owner of it. Running.

He settled on the ground landing just ahead of the running figure, making him stop abruptly in surprise.

If he wasn't in the spur of the moment and focused on his mission he would've he would've awed at how effortlessly beautiful the boy was, despite how bad and miserable he looked with all the wounds that littered his body and how pale and lifeless he looked. Yifan had the sudden urge to slaughter anything that have caused the boys injuries.

Yifan saw desperation in the others eyes, before Yifan could delve in his thoughts any longer he noticed a group of humans rushing in their direction, then suddenly he saw fear in the boys eyes as he looked back at the group coming at him, then Yifan figured that he's being chased. 

Yixing didn't spare him another glance as he tried to run once again, but before he could run past Yifan, Yifan caught his slender arm stopping him abruptly.

Yifan then watched as the large group of humans surrounded them, every one of them held a sword and daggers as their faces are covered in black masks.

"Flight Guardian Wu Yifan, we kindly ask of you to hand him over to us." One of them said in a roaring voice. 

Yifan barely spared any of them a glance, instead looking at the boy in hand, he looked up to them uninterested. "What is it you need him for?" Yifan said will a hollering voice in the forest, marking his presence.

"that is something we can't discuss." 

"Im afraid i cannot hand him over" Yifan said, his tone uninterested as he continued "now if you may, make a path for us."

Yifan has dealt with humans for many years, and they are problematic beings, they create their own tribes and attempt to do illegal things, just because some things don't sit well with them. So he doesn't like being involved with them, preferring to avoid anything related to them as a mystical creature, they are not worthy of his attention.

The group doesn't back away instead closing more on them. 

Yifan, who had been too caught up hadn't noticed the boy in his hold has completely slumped in his hold, Yifan figured he must've passed out from exhaustion.

Yifan adjusted his grip on yixing, instead gently setting him over his shoulder, which was surprisingly easy considering how light the boy weighed, it worried Yifan at some point.

"I will not say it again, i wish for you to make a path." Yifan said demanding, his patience running low.

"Hand him over first." The human demanded back stepping forward to prove his point.

Yifan clicked his tongue "it seems like you don't understand, you don't tell me what to do, make way."

The humans didn't even budge so Yifan continued "i really dont like using force to deal with you, but you left me no choice." Yifan took out daggers from his belt pocket with closed eyes and when he opened them, his eyes were glowing red holding a sinister look before he leapt above the ground forcing a large gust of wind towards the crowd throwing the daggers in the process, successfully hitting most of them as they all fell to the ground from the force.

Yifan didn't spare them a glance before he leapt for the sky, adjusting his grip on the boy as he moved him to hold him in both his arms glancing at the face that seemed to glow under the moonlight as he leapt in the dark sky for his destination.

"I'll protect you."  
~~~


	2. One

Yixing stood there, on the window of his luxurious room unmoving, his porcelain skin too cold for touch. His hazel eyes are blank, showing no kind of emotion, the cold wind blows against his powerless body, moving his long hair as it flies with it.

With his light silky robe providing him no warmth the cold wind makes his soft skin icy but he feels nothing, silently looking through the open window to the glowing full moon, Yixing feels like it's talking to him questioning him about his doings.

He remembers then, why he did what he's forbidden to do.

He remembers the faces of those people as they choked under his force, he smiles, he doesn't regret anything he did.

Yixing is taken back to reality when he hears the door open without a knock, he doesn't move to see who it is, knowing who and why there is.

"You do realize what you've done, don't you?" The once gentle voice is now very coldly speaking to him, but that's yixings least worries. He doesn't care. That's what he tells himself all the time.

Yixing doesn't answer he just keeps looking ahead, he then side eyes Yifan who is still standing at the door with a very cold and emotion free expression. 

" I do not have any regrets." He says just as coldly before looking ahead once again. In fact he's proud of himself.

"You don't know what you're doing Yixing, you aren't in your right mind, the Yixing I know would never do this."

Yixing smiles to himself before turning halfway "well then you don't know me well" Yixing says turning back to the moon. "I did the right thing"

Yifan stands there in disbelief at the words that is said from the person in front of him that he had gotten to know so very well, the sweet sweet Yixing that he once knew is now gone.

"Killing and taking innocent lives isn't the right thing, Yixing" Yifan says in return.

"You're making it sound like I'm the guilty one here," Yixing says emotionlessly " those creature are no where near innocence."

"Yixing that human had nothing to do with you, don't involve others for the sake of your 'revenge' "

Yixing turns his head slightly side eyeing yifan as he sends a sharp look at him, a dangerous look in his eyes as he senses humans on him, he clenches his fists that have now turned to ice he chuckles in mockery "and now you're defending them, it seems not only I have changed." Yixing smiles bitterly as he says next "what a pity"

"I'm saying only the truth, not defending anyone but you aren't and weren't in your right mind, you need rest." Yifan understands Yixing, he truly does and he know what kind of pain he had went through, but what he did was wrong. He killed an innocent human and innocent soul just because of his past, Yifan has to make Yixing understand that not all humans did those horrible things to him but a small group of them. And above everything yixing used his forbidden manipulated telekinesis powers to kill. And those powers cost all his energy.

"I do not need anything, you can take your leave." Yixing says, he feels betrayed, he hadn't done wrong and he knows it he expected Yifan to understand him but it seems not him or anyone else will so he ends it there.

Yifan takes a deep breath, before he walks to Yixing at the window and pulls him away from it and closing the window. Yixings hand is like ice in his hold and he wonders how long was he standing there.

"Leave me" Yixing tried to remove his hand away from yifans hold.

"Yixing stop this ridiculousness, everything I did and do right now is for your sake but now you just go and kill an innocent soul? You're a healer Yixing dont forget that." Yifan holds Yixings almost frozen hands tightly in place.

"Innocent? Don't make me laugh, they're all the same, yet you're here now believing in them." Yixing finally pulls his hands away "stop being so defensive for them it's making me sick" 

Yifan just stares at Yixing blankly, Yixing hates that look it makes him feel so far from him, but he's already gone so far he doesn't care anymore.

As Yifan looks at Yixing, he feels so distant there's an icy look in yixings eyes, he almost doesn't recognize him. But he no matter what cannot leave Yixing right now, because he can't feel any spiritual power from him, he's surprised that Yixing is still standing right now and this worries him too much, right now Yixing might pass out any second and it'll be bad if he did in this condition.

"Yixing you're tired, you need to rest" Yifan says patiently, trying to console him. 

"Just leave, I'm okay" Yixing struggles as he tries to remove his hands from yifans hold.

Yifan ignores him as he stares at him "listen to me Yixing, right now your spiritual powers are gone after you manipulated them, you need to let me help you"

"I'm fine, I don't need your help, just leave" Yixing feels lightheaded as he finally is free from yifans hold, he realizes that the only thing that was keeping him from collapsing was yifans presence and spiritual power.

He tried to step away but fails when his vision suddenly turns blurry and he finds it hard to breathe, he hears Yifan gently calling his name he grabs to him trying to balance himself.

"Yixing!" Yifan turns white as he sees Yixing collapse, he was quick enough to catch him before hitting the cold floor.

—


	3. Two

6 years earlier

Yixing woke slowly, trying to get a grip of his surroundings. His body felt heavy, like the gravity was doubled over him. His body ached all over, he tried to get up but felt a sharp pain sting his stomach so he gave up. He tried to remember what had happened to him then suddenly the memories came flooding to him, he could only remember his mother's desperate calls for him to him and the images of her covered in blood so crimson her delicate hand as it reached yixings face as a farewell before she had lost her breath.

He remembers screaming and crying, he remembers running until it hurt, he remembers pain all over him being stung, he remembers trying desperately to run. Yixing panics the memories too overwhelming him and terrifying he feels out of breath as he gets up and out of the bed he's in, he's wearing a white kimono that seemed to stain crimson red as he moved to sit up and stand, he put his hand on his neck gasping for breath, he feels warm tears falling down his cheeks and he feels lightheaded.

He hears noises around him but isn't able to process his surroundings because its all too much for him and before he knows it he's falling but instead of meeting hard cold floor he feels something warm encasing him so securely and gently.

—

Yifan had brought yixing to the house he was provided with and there he met the other mystical creatures that he knew quite well: Luhan; the guardian of telekinesis, minseok: guardian of frost, jongdae: the guardian of lightning. were assigned to this request with him, he got plenty of help from them.

After he had laid yixing on a bed he found the severe injuries he had and yixing did not give off any spiritual power which is very bad, he put a hand over his chest and closed his eyes gathering his spiritual power to yixing body, when he knew he had enough for him to survive he stepped back letting the others tend to his wounds, removing his torn clothing.

Yifan observed the boy from where he was standing at the corner of the room, from his soft features of his face to his porcelain pale skin that seemed to shine with the moonlight to how his brunette long silky hair almost reached the end of his waist contrasted against his pale skin, he had a very lean and thin figure, his hands were thin and those of a female. Yifan had not seen like him before, like this ethereality.

After a while the others had finished tending his wounds, luhan came to him and told him his condition "he'll be okay for now, but he's bleeding too much we could just hope it would stop soon, I had always thought that healers bodies heal itself but it's not that way" 

"Thank you, I'll take over the rest you can take your leave" yifan says before luhan nods and leaves the room along with xiumin and Chen. He approaches the bed slowly once again he notices the bandages that are reddening with blood on his waist, he frowns as he extends a hand over the wound closing his eyes and focusing on the wound, he sees that it is very deep and if he keep like that he won't survive. 

He leaves the house and flies across the forest he lands on a spot he knows very well, he gathers different kinds of herbs and heads back to the house.

He enters the room once again through the window so that he doesn't disturbs the others, but is shocked to see that the boy had woken and is clutching his stomach in pain as he leans on his elbow to sit up.

Yifan forces him to lie back but instead the boy clutches his arm and looks at him, his eyes are of a cold blue and the look he gives him has a deep meaning and yifan knows it but then the boy loses consciousness again collapsing in yifans arms.

Yifan lays him back and tends his wound cleaning it from blood and puts the herbs on it, these herbs are for healing wound and relatively fast and effective.

He ties his wound again wrapping bandages around his waist before he sits back on the chair near the bed, he watches the boy for a while hearing his soft breathing before he brings out his book that he always carries and reads it.

—-

Yifan wakes at the sound of heavy breathing and he looks at his side to see yixing out of bed and leaning on a wall almost falling had yifan not been quick enough to catch him.

Yifan puts him back to bed and sighs as he sees the boys tired pale face he checks his wound to see it doing better which means his remedy worked well, he sees yixing slowly trying to wake again as he clutches the sheets, he opens his eyes breathing heavily he looks at yifan and asks "who are you?" His voice is weak.

"I'm here to help you," yifan answered 

Yifan tried to get up again but yifan stops him " you shouldn't more your wound will worsen if you do" 

"They're coming I need to get out of here"

"No one is coming after you anymore you're safe here" yifan emphasizes trying to calm the boy.

"Why are you helping me?" Yixing asked knowing who he is from his spiritual power, he is the guardian of flight, he doesn't know what brought him here or why did he save him.

"I received an order from above" yifan explains shortly and yixing understands he finds this situation ridiculous, they saved him and sent a guardian to save him but yet his parents had died just like that. He would've rather died rescuing himself rather than letting him save him, now he wishes he died there.

"I would've rather died" yifan frowns at his words. "My parents died suffering yet I'm left to be saved and to live, this is not necessary, take me back I don't need anything or anyone to help" yixing winces as he tries to get up but 

"Don't be ridiculous, the heavens had let you live for a reason and your parents would've died again to save you again, don't throw everything to the sea just because you see things from your point of view, " yifan says as he flips the pages his book.

Yixing sits there, his mind is blank, empty as he thinks of the words said to him, he feels so useless and powerless, he looks at his hands remembering the blood that covered them. He clenches his fists as his eyes water, he looks over to his side to look at the figure sat there who is reading the book so silently, he reaally just want to disappear, just anywhere out of this world. He cants bear this, he notices his daggers are on the bedside, his hand move instinctively to catch one of them and absentmindedly moves the sharp tip towards his already wounded torso, he doesn't find a meaning for living anymore, it is unfair that he is still breathing and even protected when his family had died suffering one by one. He pushes the dagger toward him aggressively.

Yixing only blinks once as he feels the daggers out of his hands across the room on the floor, Yifan is beside him looking at him seriously" before you try to do anything, you need to think carefully. The lives your family had risked for yours, the same one you were just about to waste. If you decide that is what you want to do, I won't stop you again." Yifan leaves the room, leaving the other two daggers on the bedside marking his words as he casts a last look towards yixing before leaving.

Yixing stares into nothingness he just sits there on the bed unmoving, the sitting position hurts so much in his state but right now he doesn't feel anything he just stares at the window where the moon lies, tears streaks across his face and he clenches his fists.

So useless.

—

Yifan didn't really want to make things worse or be harsh but he needed to clear things out for yixing, to let him think about his actions. He had left the room with very dangerous words especially for a boy who is mentally unstable right now, but he needed him to think by himself. 

His nerves are on edge but somehow he knows that nothing will happen, with him leaving the rest of the daggers with yixing.

Luhan approaches him and asks him what had happened.

"He woke up, but he's not stable right now he needs time by himself" he says not mentioning what had happened, 

"Are you sure it's safe to leave him alone right now?"

His question only makes Yifan worry more, but he decides to wait a little before visiting him.

"He'll be okay" Yifan assures him "I'll keep an eye on him."

Luhan nods "then how about you go to your room and rest or change your robe it's covered with blood"

Yifan smiles slightly as he nods "I will thanks luhan" Luhan nods before going back to him own room.

Yifan looks back to yixings room, forcing himself to leave the boy alone for a while to reflect. He goes to his room to wash himself.

—

Yixing is still sitting in the same position for a long while, eyes never leaving the moon. He feels like the moon is talking to him, questioning his doings and scolding him but at the same time comforting him, he gets up, he could feel blood bleeding from his stomach at the movement, it hurts but yixing doesn't seem to care at the moment.

He walks to the window hardly and stands there, he looks at the moon his eyes pleading to tell him why this had to happen, why him? His hands clench on the window sill, he just stands there for hours contemplating.

He couldn't feel his pain anymore, too numb to feel anything.

—

Yifan stands outside the room door after he had changed his clothes, he had been standing there for a while before he finally gets inside.

He's instantly relieved by the sight of yixing standing at the window and the daggers still on the bedside but worried at the same time because with his deep injury he shouldn't move.

He slowly approaches yixings figure that seemed to glow under the moonlight, his skin looks even paler and glows under it. His hair that reach a little under his waist too shines. Yifan stands behind yixing who doesn't seem to notice his appearance.

"You shouldn't be standing yixing, you're injured" Yifan says calmly.

Yixing just keeps standing there not showing any signs of response, Yifan gently grabs his arm only then does the other flinch away from his hold. He looks at him "I- I'm alright" Yixing mutters weakly.

"You don't look so, you need to go back to bed" Yifan says as he notices the big patch of blood on his stomach, "you're bleeding too much"

"You do know I won't die just from this" Yixing says "it takes more than that"

"That didn't look like it when you're on verge of death when I found you" Yifan says crossing him arms.

Yixing looks away, he starts to feel a headache and lightheaded, he breathes heavily, he finally gives in and let Yifan guide him to bed because he really couldn't walk right now. He ends up being carried by Yifan to his bed because yixing had collapsed halfway.

Yifan changes the bandages of his wound and washes it putting more of the herbs he collected before he covers him with the blanket. He sighs as he check yixings heartbeat, its weak but its there. He sits on the chair near the bed and continues reading his book.


	4. Three

A month passes and yixings injury had healed, but his mind wasn't, the memories still haunted him like nightmares every day and he kept in his bedroom all the time, staying in his bed or looking out the window, he had talked with Luhan and minseok, but briefly and did not indulge in long conversations so they let him be.

But he was forced to talk a lot with Yifan because he was always with him, yixing would wake up and see Yifan asleep on the chair in his room. So even if he hadn't wanted he talked with yifan, but rather it being a nuisance for him it was comforting for him to talk with somebody and not be left with those nightmares.

Yifan would ask him to tell him about what was bothering him, yixing had told him about those memories that haunted him like nightmares every day, that sometimes he wouldn't sleep after Yifan had continuously reproached him. At first he was uncomfortable with Yifans presence or continuous questions to him when he noticed he was uncomfortable but later he had found his presence rather comforting and endearing especially when those memories haunt him.

Yixing is now sitting on his bedside, he had just finished bathing his hair damp and soft against his bare shoulders, he's wearing a bathing kimono but he'd let it fall down his shoulders to inspect his still healing bruise on his stomach, he sighs not noticing the door opening until he sees Yifan standing next to the door.

"Heres your change of robe, I had-" Yifan halts when he sees yixing almost half naked with his back to him, only the pale expanse of his back is showing and his silky brunette damp hair that is covering it partially "I...I'll comeback later" Yifan quickly moved to get out but yixing stopped him.

Yixing puts his bathing kimono back on covering his shoulders and tying the rope on his waits "it's okay i was just checking my bruise" Yixing says as he gets up and walks towards Yifan taking the new robes he had brought and smiles "they're pretty, thanks" he says as he looks at them.

Yifan is still in a daze of what had just happened, the sight he had witnessed earlier stuck in his mind, he doesn't know what happened to him but he froze when yixing took the kimono from him, his delicate soft hand brushing against his, he's struck as he just watches yixing take a look at the embroidered silk robe that he had brought him, he sees the dimple reappear on the others cheek, which is a rare sight since he had barely seen yixing smile. 

He regains grip of himself as he mentally shakes away every thought "yeah I thought you'd want a change of robes, they're old ones of mine that gotten small on me but I kept them so I thought they'd be suitable for you, maybe a little big on you" Yifan explains.

Yixing smiles liking the design of the robe and the colors of it, its is a maroon color with white and black roses embroidered on it "its perfect, thank you yifan" Yixing thanks him again as he puts it on his bed.

"How's your bruise?" Yifan asks

"It's getting better," Yixing replies "the herbs are helping" 

Yifan smiles in relief "that good to hear" 

"I'll go to try this robe on, I'll be right back" Yixing says before he head to the bathing room with the robe.

Yifan is left in the room, he sighs as he remembers what had happened earlier, he really didn't know why he had reacted like that, the sight just keeps reoccurring in his mind and he rubs his face shaking his head to get them out of his head, he sits on his usual spot on the chair muttering to himself "what's gotten to you, wu Yifan"

Yixing come back a while later, wearing the robe Yifan gave him, and Yifans breath stops short at the sight, the way that the maroon color contrasts with yixings pale skin and the embroidered roses on it just adding to the beauty, the robe is a little big on yixing but it suited him and how yixings lean body embodied the robe so perfectly. 

"What do you think?" Yixing asks him fixing his sleeves oblivious to Yifans gaze.

"It suits you perfectly" Yifan said "it's a good thing I kept this one."

Yifan could see pink dusting yixings cheeks as he smiles lightly "thanks" he ties his hair a ponytail leaving strands on the front, accentuating his features.

Yixing sits again on the bed opposite to Yifan,

"Are you still seeing them?" Yifan asks.

Yixings smile fades as he remembers the nightmares he'd been seeing, he nods "but not as much besides I'm used to it" Yixing tries to look fine but Yifan knows that he's nothing but.

—

Yixing woke abruptly one night panting as he clenches his chest, he's gasping for air, its getting worse, every time he sees those nightmares they just seem to develop to worse, tears start falling down his face as he clenches his fists, it's too dark in his rom and cold only bringing more up live nightmares to him, he trembles as he stands, wanting to get out of here, anywhere but this dark and cold room.

His bare feet walk on the cold surface of the ground taking him to a small room he got accustomed to, he could barely see anything it's the middle of the night, he stumbles on his feet drawing noise.

Yifan wakes startled from the noise as he finds a figure standing by his bed he squints his eyes "yixing?" He says his voice heavy with sleep as he gets up "are you okay? What happened?"

"I.... the room is too dark and cold, I- I keep seeing things everywhere" yixing says hesitantly his voice cracking from crying, feeling bad that he had woken yifan "I- I'm sorry i didn't want to wake you but... it was too dark"

Yifan sighed in relief that nothing serious had happened, he was truly startled. He brought yixing to sit down on his bed "it's okay yixing, come here" yifan says ushering for yixing to sit on the bed beside him as he moves to light a small yellow light on his bedside, yixing sits there looking down at his hands on his lap. Yifan brings him a cup of water and then notices his reddened puffy eyes and tear streaks on his cheeks, he sits beside him once again as yixing sips on the water "do you want to talk about it?" Yifan asks carefully not wanting to force the other.

Yixing had relaxed a bit and with Yifan and the little light on he feels secure, he really doesn't want to re-remember that one nightmare but he knows he'll feel better sharing it with Yifan so he does so.

He tells him how he had seen in puddles of blood calling to him as they suffered in pain, he stops suddenly as tears starts flowing down his cheeks once again, Yifan wraps his arms around him comforting him "it's okay, you don't have to continue"

Yixing tries to erase the voices in his head and just listen to Yifans comforting whispers as he sobs into his chest, his hands clutching his robes tightly, it seems to work as a while later all he could hear is Yifans voice muttering to his ear and he relaxes once again his head resting against Yifans chest.

Yixings sobs stops a while later and his body completely relaxes against Yifans, his body had succumbed to sleep after all that exhaustion, Yifan figured that he'd been like this everyday now, but only until today has he came to Yifan like this, and Yifan is relieved he did. He could tell yixing wasn't sleeping properly, as he had looked very tired but he feared to ask the other, he though it would trigger unwanted memories,

Yifans moves yixing very slowly to lay on his bed, he covers him with several blankets before putting the cup of water yixing was holding on the bedside table and closes the light, his body is getting heavy with sleep, he is thinks about going to sleep in yixings bed but then remembers that yixing came here because he couldn't sleep alone, he is thankful that his bed is king sized and fits comfortably for two putting enough space, so he goes to the other side of the bed and lies there.

He sleeps not long after.

—

Yixing wakes once again from the coldness even though he's covered well and looks around as he rubs his eyes from tiredness, then he notices he's on Yifans bed and lets out a breath when he sees yifan sleeping just next to him, for some reason he is relieved and so he lies back and tries to warms himself. He looks at Yifan who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

After a while when the cold wouldn't let yixing sleep his body acts by instinct and gets closer to the source of heat beside him and wraps his arms around Yifans torso, Yifans body is warm, yixing feels like it always radiates heat and he loves that.

He then sleeps peacefully all warm and comfortable in a very comfortable embrace.

—

Yifan feels heavy, something weighing down on him but so warm he opened his eyes and sees yixing first thing splayed across his chest and his arms wrapped around his torso, he wonders how he had got to this position but he's not complaining either, glad that yixing got to sleep well. Rather he brings a hand to fix yixings hair on his forehead, unknowingly smiling. He doesn't move to get up not wanting the other to wake knowing he'd had a hard time sleeping so he just stays like that playing with his smooth hair.

After a while yixing wakes and unconsciously snuggles to Yifans chest, only after a while does he register the position he's in and gets up, sitting up and looks at Yifan who has been watching him with a hand supporting his head.

Yixings cheeks turn to a shade of pink as he remembers what he had done earlier as he looks at Yifan "i -I'm sorry! I-it was cold and i though it'd be okay if-" Yixing tries to explain himself only getting redder there more he speaks, and he gets more frustrated when Yifan starts laughing "What are you laughing at, not funny" Yixing is now as red as a tomato as he crosses his arms a small pout on his pink lips.

Yifan just continues to laugh, he just go to admit that yixings embarrassment or him trying to explain his actions, it's just too adorable. Yifan halts from his laughing chuckling lightly "it's okay xing, you could sleep here everyday if you want." Yifan says.

Yixing is still blushing from embarrassment as he nods, that night had been the first time he had slept well from the day he came here.

There's a knock on the door and someone enters, its xiumin and he sounds panicked" Yifan ge are you awake?? I just went to yixings room and he's not there-"xiumin then freezes when he sees them both, looking from Yifan to yixing and blushes.

Yixing flushes even more as he shakes his head and tries to explain and erase the thoughts that seem to get to xiumin s head, "no no, xiumin ge it's not like that!" Yixing almost yells in his embarrassment, he wants to bury himself at the moment.

Yifan just laughs.

—

3 months later

Yixing had stopped having nightmares, mostly because Yifan kept him company and he slept many nights in his room. He had gotten very close to Luhan xiumin and chen, he would spend the night with them, he got mostly close to Luhan, the other was very accepting to him and so welcoming, it made yixing feel like he's at home with the four of them. Now yixing barely slept in his room.

As much as yixing is getting close to the other and familiarizing himself with them, as much as Yifan isn't liking it, especially when yixings laugh would reach so high when he's with Luhan or xiumin or chen, and he for some reason hates it when yixing spends the night somewhere other than his room. Like that time when he found yixing sleeping in luhans room, although he feels relieved that yixing is not facing any of his nightmares and has gotten over them, there's something gnawing at him, and feels like he's drifting away from yixing.

But all those thoughts disappear when yixing seeks out for him when he's feeling not okay, he would stay only with yifan, or when yixing would drag him over with him with a contagious laugh to make him join a game he made up with Luhan, all these things deny the thoughts in his head and the annoyed feelings.

He doesn't know why he has that feeling when Luhan gets too close yixing that he wants to just put a meter distance between them but he just sits there trying to concentrate on his book but the sound of their giggles is distracting, he snaps "will you stop it already I'm trying to concentrate" he says annoyed. He glares at Luhan who's too close to yixing.

Luhan grins, understanding his gaze and his fury, but he only add to it curious of what the other would do, Luhan knows everything from Yifans gazes and glares on him, he knows how much the other is jealous and it fascinates him. "What's wrong Yifan, we were just playing," Luhan says innocently annoying Yifan even more as he whispers something to yixing and the other giggles.

Yifan slams his book glaring at Luhan before heading out, almost three steps laters he hears yixing following him "Yifan ge" Yixing calls him but he just enters his room without a word, "ge" Yixing is behind him " ge you know lu ge was just messing around," Yixing says as he tries to get Yifan to talk to him poking his back, but Yifan doesn't budge, Yifan doesn't know how he became like that acting like a 10 year old, he could blame Luhan.

Yifan is surprised when he feels yixings hands around his torso, he smiles to himself as he looks back at yixing who has a wide smile on his smile on his face that makes Yifan forget everything.


End file.
